Invisible Magic
by tampinragingfuminghappy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet when they are just five years old and instantly become best friends. Will they ever meet again or was it never meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

Blaine's daddy had the coolest job in the whole entire world, because his daddy was a spy. This was completely obvious to the little boy because Daniel Anderson would wear the same everyday; a grey pair of trousers, a thin black tie and blazer and a white shirt. As well as carrying around what Blaine thought was a special pen that he was positive had a secret camera in it. The only uncool thing about his daddy being a spy was that his daddy may as well have lived at work. He never had time for his five year old son and whenever he was home, it would always be when little Blaine would be dreaming the night away in his warm bed. Blaine looks a lot like his father,they both have dark curly hair, the same triangle eyebrows and their honey coloured eyes are mirror images of each others . So when Blaine's daddy told him they would be going somewhere together today blaine was ecstatic, he never got days out with his daddy. Although Blaine's good mood left as quick as it came when his daddy told him there would be lots of people.

Blaine didnt let on that he was scared when the Anderson's finally got to the ancient brick building. All the little boy wanted to do was turn around and run all the way back home once he saw how many people were inside. The only thing that was stopping him from doing what he wanted was his daddy would be so disappointed in him, and he didn't know where to tell the taxi driver to take him. HE WAS ONLY FIVE! And if his mummy found out then he would be in heaps and heaps of trouble!

Dont get the five year old wrong, the hall was lovely and brightly decorated. There were loads of multi coloured fairy lights everywhere he turned and a fat plastic sun hanging from the ceiling. Blaine wondered how it got all the way up there. There were also pictures made by children littering the walls and tables full up with different arts and crafts that he could do. But what Blaine didnt like was all the children running around him, he did not like it one bit. It was all a little bit too much for poor Blaine, he wanted to burst into tears.

" go on son, try to make some new friends i will just be talking to the other parents over there. Go on." Daniel Anderson told his son and left. As soon as his daddy was gone Blaine lost it. He ran to the nearest children's sofa, sat down and burst into tears. He really didn't want to be here.

Burt Hummel and Kurt never used to be close. Kurt liked to have tea parties and watch Disney films, where as Burt worked on cars and loved watching football. But not even a year ago, Kurt's mummy Elizabeth died and left Kurt and Burt on their own. The boys slowly got closer to each other by Burt making time every day to have a tea party with Kurt and watch a film, and by Kurt coming into the garage and watching his daddy fix cars. Now, Kurt doesn't know what he would do without Burt and Burt would never be able to live if he ever lost his son like he lost his wife. But the one thing Burt wants is for Kurt to be how he was before the accident as much as possible so maybe making friends is the answer.

"have a look around Kurt" Burt suggested to his son. Kurt nodded in reply and whispered a very quiet "OK daddy" and ran to a place he hoped he wouldn't have to speak; the reading corner. As little Kurt tightly clutched the the teddy his mummy gave him in his small lest hand, he looked for a good picture book, because he may be able to read but the illustrations are always the best part.

He stopped his searching when he heard a sob coming from the sofa. His big blue eyes widened at what he saw; a little boy with wild curly hair and hazel eyes was sat all alone with tears running down his chubby face. Kurt thought that this would not do and with a concentrated look on his face, he marched to the little boy, teddy bear in hand and looked him straight in the eyes. Kurt shoved the teddy into the other boys arm and looked at a startled Blaine whilst tapping his foot and thinking hard about what to do next. he absolutely hated to see people cry, and this boy had such cool hair that Kurt just HAD to do something. Little Kurt thought of all the things that cheered him up whenever he was upset and his eyes brightened when his brain hatched an idea. ART! that _always_ made him happy. so he grabbed the boys chubby hand and dragged him to the massive table with loads of art things on it.

The table had different coloured paints, pens and paper. to a five year old Kurt it was as if he was in his own personal heaven. he sat Blaine down and gave him a piece of red paper and a black pen and said in his quietest voice " I really don't like seeing people sad. Draw something! it always makes me feel better" Blaine replied with an equally quiet voice "OK, my name is Blaine" Blaine smiled at Kurt and and asked him in a more confident voice "what's your name?" Kurt looked at Blaine shocked that this boy wanted to know him. "Kurt" he whispered, he blushed and looked at his feet.

twenty minutes later, Blaine was finished with his masterpiece but his dad called him to go, and Kurt was still watching Blaine curiously. Blaine sighed when he got told he had to go, and slid his paper to Kurt and smiled "this is for you, for making me happy because I was scared. OH! here is your teddy. you must look after him, he is happy now too!" little Kurt giggled and took the picture. He sighed happily when he got to see what it was. it was of him and Blaine holding hands in a garden. "I love it Blaine! thank you! and you can keep Ruffy" Kurt exclaimed to Blaine, and kissed his cheek. Blaine blushed and gave his new friend a giant grin. "Thank you soooo much Kurt! and your welcome maybe we will see each other again!" Kurt's smile faded a bit. "yeah that wouldn't that be magic?" he replied a little more sad. "YEAH!" Blaine yelled "BYE KURT!" Blaine ran to be with his dad, and Kurt just sat and looked at the picture until he had to go home as well, he just wished Blaine would come back soon and maybe this time Blaine will never leave him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - Sleight Of Hand

When Kurt and Burt got home, the little boy told his mummy all the great things that happened today in one breath, and about Blaine in another breath. His mother was very happy for Kurt and could see that if these two boys kept seeing each other it could blossom into a romance some time in the future.

Kurt had just got out of a warm bath and now in his PJs cuddled up in his warm bed. Little Kurt was slightly sad that he didn't have Ruffy any more to snuggle into and keep the monsters away at night, but he knew that now Blaine had Ruffy; and Ruffy could keep _his_ monsters away when he is sleeping. Just thinking about Blaine put Kurt in the best mood he had been in all day.

(Kurt's Point of View)

I _can't _believe that Blaine (who is my newest bestest friend by the way) gave me this awesome picture! I really like Blaine, I love his curls and his clothes are amazing! I really really _really _hope that daddy got his number cause I so want to see him again! and then we can play tea parties and play with my dolls and he can stay for dinner and we can go climb trees (well he can, I do_ not _want to get my pretty clothes dirty. My mummy says that if I get my clothes dirty then they may never be clean again!) and we can watch The Little mermaid and we can sing songs and we can dance to music! WE COULD EVEN HAVE A SLEEP OVER!

I run down the stairs as fast as I can over to my daddy who is sat on the sofa watching stupid football again! "DADDY!" I screamed as loud as I could and jumped onto his lap. He looked at me and sighed. He said what he always says when i scream his name "how much will it cost this time Kurt? and aren't you suppose to be in your bed dreaming?" I just looked at him with my puppy eyes that never failed to get me what I want and told him that I needed to ask him something. He looked into my eyes and carried me off to bed and asked me what was going on once he pulled the quilt over me.

(normal point of view)

Kurt snuggles into his pillow and get comfortable on his bed, whilst Burt sat down in the bean bag next to the tiny bed and asked Kurt what was wrong. The five year old went through everything in his head again just to make sure that he had remembered everything and told Burt. Burt looked so guiltily down at his little boy when he asked if Burt had Blaine's daddy's number, because he didn't have it. In fact Burt never thought to ask the little boy's father for his number. When he told his son that he didn't have the number, Kurt's bright blue gorgeous eyes went huge and started to sparkle and Burt knew what that meant; his little boy was about to cry and there was no way he wanted that.

"it's all OK little man! how about tomorrow you and me can both go out and I can but you that new bow-tie that you have wanted for ages now?" the father asked in a panic, but Kurt was having absolutely none of it. By now there was tears streaming down his chubby pink cheeks and his sobs were breaking Burt's heart. "NO I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THE BOW-TIE ANY MORE! I JUST WANT BLAINE!" Kurt said through his tears and Burt didn't know what to do. "WE WERE MEANT TO HAVE SLEEP OVERS AND HAVE TEA PARTIES" Kurt screamed, but the five year old knew that that would do nothing so he just tried to sleep. Kurt didn't know what he would do without Blaine now, because Blaine is the prettiest, Kindest, cutest and bestest person EVER and Kurt was pretty sure that he loved Blaine. It was officially Kurt's mission to find Blaine ASAP.

Burt didn't know what else to do except hold Kurt until he sell asleep and hope for the best. Maybe Kurt will see Blaine again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three - Right Before Your Eyes

**The Princess And The Pea**

"There was once a prince, and he wanted a princess, but then she must be a real Princess. He travelled right around the world to find one, but there was always something wrong. There were plenty of princesses, but whether they were real princesses he had great difficulty in discovering; there was always something which was not quite right about them. So at last he had come home again, and he was very sad because he wanted a real princess so badly.

One evening there was a terrible storm; it thundered and lightninged and the rain poured down in torrents; indeed it was a fearful night.

In the middle of the storm somebody knocked at the town gate, and the old King himself sent to open it.

It was a princess who stood outside, but she was in a terrible state from the rain and the storm. The water streamed out of her hair and her clothes; it ran in at the top of her shoes and out at the heel, but she said that she was a real princess.

'Well we shall soon see if that is true,' thought the old Queen, but she said nothing. She went into the bedroom, took all the bed clothes off and laid a pea on the bedstead: then she took twenty mattresses and piled them on top of the pea, and then twenty feather beds on top of the mattresses. This was where the princess was to sleep that night. In the morning they asked her how she slept.

'Oh terribly bad!' said the princess. 'I have hardly closed my eyes the whole night! Heaven knows what was in the bed. I seemed to be lying upon some hard thing, and my whole body is black and blue this morning. It is terrible!'

They saw at once that she must be a real princess when she had felt the pea through twenty mattresses and twenty feather beds. Nobody but a real princess could have such a delicate skin.

So the prince took her to be his wife, for now he was sure that he had found a real princess, and the pea was put into the Museum, where it may still be seen if no one has stolen it.

Now this is a true story."

As Blaine's daddy was reading him this story, all the little boy could think about was Kurt. Kurt and his perfect hair, Kurt and his bright blue eyes, Kurt who was the most beautifullest boy Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine could remember when Kurt took him over to the art table and told him to draw something. He remembered thinking how he wanted to make something for his new best friend. Kurt was really kind to Blaine when he was crying and he was so glad it was Kurt that found him and not some girl. Kurt had the softest hands in the world Blaine was sure.

As Blaine was listening to the story he realised that stories always had princes and princesses in them, but never two princes fall in love. Little Blaine thought that this was stupid because boys could fall in love too! right? Blaine stared at the teddy Kurt gave to him and played with the teddies floppy ears as he thought about Kurt. He was pretty sure that he could love Kurt, so after the story Blaine decided to ask his daddy because spies know everything, don't they?

" of course Blaine. You can love whoever you want! How about tomorrow i tell you a story about two princes who are very much in love?"

Blaine's golden eyes went as wide as can be; he nodded his head as fast as anything and his long dark curls were now covering his whole face; making the little boy and the father laugh. Once Blaine got settled down, he was ready to get to sleep with a bright grin on his little face.

The only thing was how he was ever going to see Kurt again. And at that thought his grin was totally wiped off of his face, tears were in his eyes and sleep wasn't coming back any time soon.

the only thing that kept Blaine hopeful was that he believed in magic. It shouldn't take too long for him to find Kurt again should it?


End file.
